Good
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick loves Blossom. Blossom loves Brick. But with her being good, and him being evil, can their love ever be? Oneshot. BrickxBlossom. Minor sexual content


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Her skin was softer than a pillow. Her long, beautiful, red hair was down and spread out all over Brick's bed. Her arms were wrapped around his broad shoulder, while her legs were wrapped around his waist. His fingers ran through her hair. Blossom's eyes begged for him to kiss her more. He answered her plea and kissed her passionately. For so long, he had wanted to tell Blossom how mush she meant to be him, but could not find the words, or for that matter, how to get them out of his mouth. He figured that she would just reject him eventually, so he kept his feelings for her a secret. Yet, in this kiss, Brick tried to tell her everything, and hoped she would get it.

Ever since Him brought the Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead, Brick had found it hard to forgive Blossom. He hated her and wanted to destroy her sisters all by himself. Brick wanted to see her blood on his hands, but one day, something in him just changed. He couldn't quite explain it. Blossom had just turned sixteen, along with her sisters, and she looked so different from the girl he used to know. Maybe it was the fact that Blossom looked more beautiful than ever, and Brick was also maturing into a young man. Whatever it was, Brick felt that it was best to keep it from his brothers. The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys could not like the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Boomer and Butch would just mock him.

All the same, Blossom slowly began to seep into his dreams. She would be wearing some sort of underwear and then strip. He always denied Blossom at first, but then he would just decide hell with it. Her possible feelings for Brick wasn't going to be ignored easily, so there was no point in just saying that he did not want her. That he didn't lust for her in return. Absolute rubbish! Alas, he would eventually awake.

Then, he started bumping to Blossom in the halls more often in Pokey Oaks High School. Completely by coincidence, right? Well, Brick didn't think so. Still, he wasn't ever bothered by it.

_She would be walking with her books over her chest, looking down; while he was looking straight ahead. Still, looking wasn't enough for him. He would get lost in some sort of daydream about him lusting after Blossom. And sure enough, somehow the two would collide into each other._

_Blossom would land on her butt and so would Brick. He would scowl at her. "Watch where you're going, Blossom! __Geeze__! Can't a guy walk around this place without getting knocked down by some prude or what?"_

_She would return his deadly expression with her fiery pink eyes. "You jerk! __Like I really need to bump into you.__ Please! You're the last person I ever want to see. __Loser!"_

Damn! He loved it when she would get all huffy like that. It was such a turn on for him, even if it was Blossom.

But, the main problem was that she was good and he was evil. He wanted to destroy the world and she wanted to protect it. He would take some kid's lunch money and Blossom would offer hers, and then she would go hungry until she got home. Brick would teepee a random house and Blossom would help clean up. He was a demon and she was an angel. The two were complete opposites. And yet, maybe that's why Brick was so attracted to her. They say that opposites attract, and they could be the possible truth for what he was feeling for Blossom. Not exactly logical, but then again, when did _**love**_ have to make sense? Never

Then, when they were in their Junior year of high school, Blossom had gone off to live with a close relative of Professor Utonium's for nearly nine months. Brick was down in the dumps whenever the Powerpuff Girls would have to battle his brothers. Sure, he would help beat up both brats, but it wasn't the same without Blossom being there to give him a hard punch. Brick missed her. A lot.

Finally, she returned and came back into his life. Blossom had actually called the leader of the Rowyruff Boys just to tell him that she missed him. When he got the call, Brick was nearly two seconds away from bursting up with enjoyment. Unfortunately for him, Butch and Boomer were in the room, so he could do anything, but give Blossom rude replies. However, Blossom would giggle at his remarks and say, "I can't wait to see you, too, Brick."

Then, Blossom had gotten a secret admirer, forcing Brick to act sooner. Lucky enough for him, the whole thing was a sham.

_Blossom had been brushing her hair in the girls' washroom. She had been talking to Bubbles about the flowers that mysteriously appeared on her locker that morning. Brick had been nearby and took it upon himself to listen in. Blossom was rightfully his, and he didn't want any punk to take her away from him._

_"Do you think Brick likes me?" Blossom queried._

_"Duh!__ It's so obvious. Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you? He acts like he hates you only to hide the simple fact that he loves you." Bubbles retorted._

_"Do you think this secret admirer thing got his attention?" she asked._

_"Yep.__ When you blushed at your own handwriting, I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears." Bubbles joked._

The next day, Blossom received cherry blossoms taped to her locker. She looked wide-eyed at the flowers. There was a red card attached to it that read, _From__ your _other _secret admirer. _Blossom must have known that it was from Brick, because she looked right at him. He decided not to keep his present a secret from her, so he winked at her in return. He expected for her to keep the ordeal a secret and she had.

Things had taken a big turn one day when some random guy had been harassing Blossom, by lifting up her skirt in front of the entire school. Brick couldn't do anything then and there, partly because his brothers were there, and once again, it couldn't be known that Brick liked Blossom. But after school, he had given the guy a good beaten. The guy had never told anybody, which was good, but like before, Blossom knew.

_"Thank you," she said._

_"For what?"__ He asked, sheepishly._

_"You know." Blossom replied, smiling._

_"Let's just keep this between me and you." Brick said._

_"You and I."_

_"Whatever."_

And now, here they were on his bed, making love. Brick wasn't sure what had happened this time, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He wanted to stop so badly, because he knew that he would have to beat the stuffing out of Blossom eventually, and he didn't want his feelings to deepen. Brick wanted to fight her without anything holding him back. Blossom deserved better.

She needed somebody who could cherish her openly, not secretly. Blossom needed somebody good, like she was. But Brick couldn't bring himself to let her go. It was much too difficult for a teenaged- boy like himself. Every time he looked into her soft, pink eyes, he wanted to be the man that she needed. The problem was the Blossom had said that she needed Brick, and only Brick, and that if she had to turn evil for them to be together, she would. And as much he wanted her to fight as his side, Brick knew that he wouldn't truly have Blossom, just a mirror image of her. It was her destiny to be good.

Brick's mouth wandered away from Blossom's lips, and down her neck. His hips rocked against her, and suddenly, he stopped, sitting up. "Blossom."

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"I can't- we can't." He replied weakly. "Get out of here, Blossom."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said beat it!" Brick yelled, bitterly.

Blossom quickly put on her clothes and flew off crying. Brick stood up and knocked his lamp over, making it break. He threw his mattress against the walls of his room, screaming. His red eyes were stained with tears. The only person that Brick could blame for his love for Blossom on was himself. And he knew very well that evil could not love. Brick was good.

Blossom was awoken by the sudden sounds with somebody throwing pebbles at her window. She arose from her bed and opened it up. "Brick! What are you doing here?"

"Blossom, you are good, and I am evil. Our love is not meant to be, at least so I once thought. But tonight, when you left, I realized that you make me want to be a better person. But we are two separate worlds apart and how could we ever be together without our families getting away? That's why I want you to run away with me." Brick smiled, already knowing her answer.

"Right now?" she questioned.

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it up at her. Blossom gasped. "Blossom, I know that I love you and once we are married, nothing will keep us apart."

Blossom flew down and kissed Brick passionately. "Yes, Brick. I would love to marry you."

He picked her up like a bride and they twirled around together. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

**The End**


End file.
